5 times the team met an Avenger and 1 time they met Coulson's husband
by smaragdbird
Summary: Five times Coulson's team met an Avenger and one time they finally met his husband. (Coulson/Clint, Fitz/Ward, May/Skye)


"Nice of you to visit me."

"Who says I'm here for you?" Natasha asked. "Clint says you'd better be home at eight. He's cooking."

Phil sighed. "Did you tell him he sounds like a nagging housewife when he does that?"

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that from you", Natasha said with a glint in her eyes. It was replaced with a smile when Melinda walked out of the office with Jemma in tow.

"I had to confiscate the Petri dishes", she said and shared a look with Natasha that clearly said "scientists" while Jemma muttered, "It would have only been five more minutes."

"That's enough for Claire to clear out the first table", Natasha replied. For someone who couldn't even make coffee Claire had the best poker face since Peggy retired.

"What's happening?" Skye asked.

"Ladies' Poker night", Jemma said with a bright smile on her face.

"Eight o'clock", Natasha reminded Phil who gave one last longing look at his office but then grabbed his jacket.

Skye stood there, a little uncertain and alone when Melinda turned to her and said, "Well, are you coming?"

Skye's face lightened up like the sun and she followed the others. "So who's Clint or is that classified?"

"My husband", Phil answered.

"Oh", then she looked at Natasha and back to Phil. "Oh. Is he that Clint?"

Phil gave her a blank look.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye, sexiest man with a bow since Legolas."

"I find his dad hotter", Jemma said.

When everyone looked at her, she clarified, "Legolas' dad, not Agent Barton's dad. I've never met Agent Barton's dad."

"So you are married to Hawkeye." Skye looked like she wanted to squee but managed to contain herself. Phil made a mental note to never let her meet Darcy Lewis. He wasn't sure the world was ready for that yet.

The lift reached ground floor and they walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Phil said and nodded at them.

"Have fun tonight", Skye called through the foyer with a grin on her face.

"So she's the one you told me so much about?" Natasha asked Melinda quietly.

"She's young", Melinda said and watched Skye fondly.

/

They had spent two weeks in the Himalayas hunting down a strange energy signature which had turned out to be a simple quirk of nature and everyone was looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed again. But when they left the plane they were greeted with the sight of Thor himself waiting for them.

All of them with the exception of Melinda stopped and stared when Thor came towards them and wrapped his arms around Phil.

"How are you, my friend?" Thor asked after he released Coulson from the hug. His smile was warm and bright enough to rival a small sun.

"I'm fine. I see you have used the tesseract to rebuild the bridge."

"I can see Agent Hill's point now", Grant said to no one in particular.

Suddenly a woman rushed into the room and hugged Phil as well. "I know I should be angry but I'm really glad you're okay", Jane Foster said to the same man she would have happily strangled two years ago to get her equipment back.

"Thank you", Phil looked genuinely touched.

"Oh my god", Leo whispered. Grant gave him a concerned look considering Leo sounded as if he was going to faint at any moment. "That's Dr. Jane Foster."

When Jane heard her name she looked at Leo who promptly blushed and scrambled for words. "Your work on Einstein-Rosen bridges was breathtaking. It was as if you had seen one."

"Well, I did", Jane said and held out her hand, "nice to meet you…"

"Oh, uhm, Fitz, Leo, I mean Leo Fitz", he shook her hand, still beet red.

Jemma elbowed Grant into the ribs. "5 quid he's going to ask her for her signature."

"Asking for signatures seems to be a well known practice of admiration around here", Thor said and threw his arm over Phil's shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Phil said and Thor laughed.

/

It was like watching two overeager puppies clamouring for attention. Jemma and Leo were talking all over each other and most of the time it wasn't clear if they were addressing Tony, Bruce or both.

Bruce looked ever so slightly bemused by all the attention but Tony relished in it and kept nudging Bruce to enjoy it as well.

As soon as Fitzsimmons brought up the Centipede project however all hero worship was gone and replaced by four scientists faced with an interesting project.

"Careful, or Tony will just adopt them", Pepper said. "How was Tahiti? You could've at least sent me a postcard."

"It's a magical place."

Pepper raised her eyebrows for a moment. "Did Fury at least replace your cards?"

"He can't. Some of them were unique. He gave me a jet though. I'm glad you made it through the Extremis crisis alive."

"I never ever want to experience something like that again." She shuddered.

Phil laid his hand on her arm. "I'll try to make sure it won't."

"Only as long as you don't die again."

"Can't promise that in my line of work", he said without missing a beat. When Pepper looked unimpressed, he amended, "I'll try my best. Not sure Clint'll forgive me either. He wasn't happy about me being back in the field."

"When Tony found out about your new team he was this close to build you a suit. And I was tempted to let him."

A minor explosion made them both look at the lab. Bruce and Jemma seemed to have had enough common sense to step back but Leo and Tony were covered in soot and grinning. When they noticed Phil and Pepper Leo blushed impressively but Tony gave them a thumbs up.

"How attached are you to this plane?" Pepper asked.

"If Tony blows it up Fury can't blame me."

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."

/

"Good morning, ma'am", Steve said to Melinda and took his hat off as he walked into the jet. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or charmed and settled on neutral.

"Good morning. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Agent Coulson. I wanted to see how he is doing and meet his new team." He was just as polite and friendly as Peggy had always described him. Melinda owed her ten for never believing her.

"He'll be in his office. You go through there and then up the stairs twice."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you." He gave her a smile that would have made most people weak in the knees.

Melinda gave him a short nod and said: "You, too."

"Aww", Skye appeared from the car as soon as Steve was through the door. "It's like all the kids from AC's other family are coming to visit one after the other."

"You like that family analogy a little too much."

"Totally not. Tony was definitely the kid who can't deal with their dad's new marriage."

Melinda thought about it for a moment and then she nodded.

When they walked into the main room ten minutes later Steve was sitting on the couch with Grant and Phil both looking a little star struck. Grant more than Phil actually.

"It's good to know that Phil has a team to defend him now", Steve smiled and rested a hand on Grant's shoulder.

From across the lab Fitz crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Steve.

Skye cooed. "Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight."

For a moment Melinda put her hand on Skye's hip and leaned close to whisper in her ear: "That one will be you if you don't follow me right now."

/

In a show of goodwill Tony invited Phil and his new team to the Avengers' movie night. Maybe it was unfair of her considering Tony had warmed up to Leo and Jemma quickly enough but it stung that he still looked at May and Grant as if he wasn't certain they were an adequate protection for Coulson.

It was also the first time Skye met the famous Clint Barton aka Hawkeye aka Coulson's husband.

He greeted them in at the lift, throwing his fantastic arms (a close second to Thor's) around Coulson's neck and kissed him. "Hey, baby."

Skye might or might not have squeed.

Coulson gave him an affectionate smile and a quick kiss in return. "Hey."

Only then Clint turned towards the rest of them. "Hi", he said, wrapping an arm around Coulson's waist. "I'm Clint", he said to Skye, shaking her hand. It was obvious that the rest of their team had already met him, being fellow Shield agents and all that.

"Nice catch, AC", she said on the way up to Tony's home cinema and bumped her fist against Coulson's arm.

"I know", Coulson said with the smallest hint of smugness.

"So how did you two meet?" She asked. "Was it a sordid office romance?"

"You know how people say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Well, I cooked for him one day while we were in Peru and..." Clint trailed off and gave Coulson his most adoring look.

"I'm disappointed", Tony said. "That's sounds way too boring."

"...And then our safehouse was ambushed by druglord that had tracked us all the way from Colombia and I never actually got to taste his food", Coulson finished dryly.

"But then how did you get together?" Skye wanted to know.

"I got hit by a bullet and Phil yelled at me not to die before I had actually cooked for him. I may have bragged about my skills in the kitchen." Clint finished his story by leaning in and nuzzling Coulson's neck.

Skye looked like it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard while Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I pictured you as a boring married man from the moment I met you."

"You barely remembered my name up until two years ago."

"Come on, that was a joke."

"Son of Coul!"

"Seems like he's not the only one who has trouble remembering his name", Skye said.


End file.
